This specification generally relates to information presentation.
Users can employ Internet-based search engine interfaces to provide search queries and to receive query results. Content providers can target specific search query keywords, and can sponsor content to be provided to users along with the query results. Some search engines may include predictive capabilities for presenting users with query suggestions, based on characters entered in a search box.